The invention relates generally to musical instruments and more specifically to a means for supporting a violin, viola or similar musical instrument upon the shoulder of a performer.
It is well known that the sound produced solely by the vibrating strings of a violin, viola or similar string instrument is all but inaudible. The strings depend upon the body of the instrument and the resonant cavity which it defines for augmentation. The body, especially the top plate and back plate, the cavity defined thereby and the F-hole openings in the top plate resonate at various points across the frequency spectrum of the instrument to provide this augmentation. It is thus apparent that the entire body of the instrument is intimately related to the overall loudness and quality of the sound.
Logically then, an instrument which has a portion of its top plate or bottom plate damped to prevent vibration will not generate the optimum sound which either it or the performer is capable of. Unfortunately, such damping routinely results from positioning the instrument against the shoulder and neck of the performer in order to play the instrument. To accomodate a violin under the chin of the performer, a chin rest is routinely secured parallel to the top plate of the violin. Such a device is commonly clamped to the vertical peripheral edge or rib of the instrument--a mounting arrangement which has generally been found to have a negligible affect on the sound produced by the instrument.
Means for supporting the instrument on the shoulder of the performer involve more difficult problems which have not been as easily solved. Differences as obvious as physical size and as subtle as personal style dictate that any such shoulder support should be adjustable. Numerous United States patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 755,977, 904,258, 1,431,077 1,971,552 and 3,683,098 are directed to such adjustable supports. However, the failure of these patented devices to gain wide acceptance indicates that such prior art devices are not without shortcomings. Bulk, adjustments which provide freedom of movement along unintended as well as intended lines of action and unnecessary complexity often prompted this lack of acceptance.
Instead of utilizing such devices, many violinists simply rest the instrument on their shoulder and place a handkerchief or other pad therebetween. Such an approach has obvious disadvantages; correct placement of the pad, dislodging of the pad and the generally unaesthetic appearance, to name but three. From a musical standpoint, however, a far more serious problem exists inasmuch as a portion of the back plate of the instrument is in contact with the pad or shoulder of the performer and will be damped--quantitatively and qualitatively interfering with the sound of the instrument.